1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for "flossing" teeth, and particularly to a device including a thread-like member adapted to be tensioned by digital manipulation and to be drawn between adjacent teeth to abrade or scrape the tooth surfaces to dislodge and remove material adherent to the teeth that will develop into plaque if not removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to the subject matter of this invention is believed found in Class 132, sub-classes 84, 92, and 93; and Class 289, sub-classes 1.2, 1.5 and 18. A search of these classes and sub-classes has revealed the existence of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,929,144 and 4,011,658. U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,144 relates to a floss threading device to enable the drawing of a length of dental floss through the interproximal area between two teeth whereupon the ends of the floss may be wrapped around the fingers in the conventional manner and the floss utilized in the conventional way. The reason for the need for such a device to literally draw the floss through the interproximal area is that the dentures are joined together, thus preventing the insertion of the floss between adjacent teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,658 relates to the method of threading a long filament through an interstice between the teeth as distinguished from the device utilized to effect such threading.
In modern times the term "floss" has come to mean, in relation to the cleansing of teeth, a thread-like material of indeterminate length and of sufficiently small transverse dimension to be forced between adjacent teeth and, after wrapping the ends of a length of the thread-like strand around the fingers, manipulated against the mutually facing surfaces of two adjacent teeth so as to dislodge and remove the soft sponge-like substance that collects on these surfaces and, which if not removed in some manner, becomes a hard plate-like crust known as "plaque".
Thus, the thread-like material for effecting this cleansing procedure has come to be known in its noun form as "floss", while the cleansing procedure has come to be known as a "flossing" procedure or action. The invention forming the subject matter of this invention relates to a device for effecting the cleansing procedure commonly known as "flossing" of the teeth through use of a floss-like or thread-like material. It is not intended however that the term "floss" be understood to describe, or be limited to, any specific material either in terms of its chemical or mechanical composition.
Thus, as used herein, the term "floss" is intended to cover any type of elongated flexible and/or limp material which is held taut by digitally imposed tension suitable for insertion between two adjacent teeth through the space that exists therebetween, or if the teeth abut one another, a material which may be squeezed between the abutting teeth so as to enter the interproximal area between the lower portion of the teeth next to the gum to permit manipulation of the material in such space in an abrading or scraping action against the opposed surfaces of the teeth individually or simultaniously.
Additionally, when used herein, the term "flossing" refers to the operation by which a length of material is inserted between two adjacent teeth and manipulated in such a way as to abrade the mutually facing surfaces of the teeth above the gum line so as to dislodge and remove soft substances adherent to such tooth surfaces.
It is generally recognized by the dental profession that daily "flossing" of the teeth is beneficial. It is also recognized by the dental profession, and has been demonstrated by users of conventional thread-like floss material that, at best, it is inconvenient, uncomfortable, unsanitary and distasteful to perform the "flossing" procedure with conventional "floss" material in the form of an elongated strand. Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide a device for "flossing" teeth that eliminate much of the inconvenience and discomfort, improves on the effectiveness, and to a large extent minimizes the distasteful aspects of the "flossing" procedure.
The vast majority of users of "floss" or thread-like or tape-like material for "flossing" the teeth cut approximately eighteen inches from a supply spool and proceed to rap the ends of this length of thread-like material about selected fingers of both hands to be able to impose tension on a short length of the thread-like material to thereby squeeze it between the teeth and manipulate it in a manner to perform the "flossing" procedure. It has been found that the greater portion of the strand is wrapped about the fingers and only a short length, approximately one inch, is inserted into the mouth between extended fingers, or finger and thumb. For performing the "flossing" procedure on the lower teeth, it is common practice to use the index fingers of both hands to manipulate the thread-like portion that is squeezed between the teeth. For performing the procedure on the upper teeth, most users utilize one or both thumbs in some manner to tension a short length of the thread-like material and cause it to penetrate between the teeth where it is manipulated. Whether one is using the index fingers of both hands or the thumbs of both hands, this operation is tedious, uncomfortable, at times painful in that the thread-like material is thin enough to perform a cutting operation on the gums if it is not adequately controlled and brought in contact therewith and sawed back and forth.
Additionally, because so much of the length of thread-like material is wrapped about the fingers, it can cut off circulation to the fingers and thereby create an unpleasant and even painful sensation therein. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a device for cleansing the teeth that eliminates the necessity of girdling the fingers of both hands with the free ends of a length of thread-like material to effect a "flossing" procedure, and which can even be manipulated by one hand to perform the "flossing" procedure.
Thus, while the benefits of regular "flossing" of the teeth is widely acknowledged by the dental profession, the use of dental floss remains relatively limited to a small proportion of the population. It is believed that one of the reasons for this is the inconvenience and discomfort associated with the "flossing" procedure by those that are capable of performing the procdure, and the inability of others to perform the procedure because of the inability to manipulate the fingers once they have been girdled by a length of the thread-like material. Accordingly, still another object of the present invention is the provision of a device for "flossing" the teeth that need not be girdled about the fingers and which does not require the use of any kind of a holding device for the thread-like material, and which does not require the insertion into the oral cavity of anything but two of the fingers of the person performing the procedure, and which can even be performed by persons handicapped with minimum digital dexterity, such as arthritics and other invalids.
One of the disadvantages of devices for holding a length of thread-like material for performing the "flossing" procedure is that these devices do not provide or enable control in that they rarely hold the thread-like material with sufficient tension while permitting manipulation of the tensioned thread-like length between adjacent teeth. On the otherhand if the tension is excessive, the thread-like strand will not conform to tooth surfaces and will therefore not clean these surfaces. Accordingly, still another object of the invention is the provision of the device for "flossing" the teeth that allows the user to easily and effectively control the tension of the floss material that extends between the teeth and which is easily and conveniently manipulable so as to apply the appropriate abrading force on the tooth surfaces.
In the conventional method of "flossing" teeth with a length of floss material wrapped about the fingers, whenever an unused portion of the floss material is to be used, a length thereof must be unwrapped from one finger on one hand and another portion wrapped onto a finger of the other hand. This is an inconvenient and sometimes difficult procedure to effect for the reason that the wet thread-like material becomes slippery and is difficult to grasp so as to impose the appropriate tension thereon. This is the basic reason why the free ends of the material must be wrapped or girdled about the fingers. Accordingly, a still further object of the present invention is the provision of a device for "flossing" the teeth which permits utilization of the entire length of a thread-like floss material without the necessity of wrapping the material about the fingers and without the inconvenience of the material slipping from the fingers because it is wet and slippery.
Persons with poor or no vision have difficulty manipulating floss to obtain proper tension. Persons with arthritis or other infirmities of the fingers also have difficulty manipulating floss, especially individuals who have use of only one hand. Accordingly, still another object is the provision of a device that may easily and comfortably be utilized by these types of individuals.
An important consideration in the use of any device for "flossing" the teeth is the safety with which the device may be used. The tissue within the oral cavity is delicate and easily injured. The tendency of "flossing" the teeth in the usual or conventional manner utilizing an inordinate length of thread-like material wrapped about the fingers of both hands and which becomes slippery with use and therefore hard to hold, especially under tension, frequently results in the fingers slipping from the thread-like material and obviously presents the danger of gouging the interior surfaces of the oral cavity with the fingernails. Accordingly, a still further object of the present invention is the provision of a device for "flossing" the teeth that precludes or minimizes this danger.
It has been found that the objects set forth above may be most easily achieved by formation of a length of thread-like material suitable for "flossing" teeth into a closed loop so that tension may be applied on any selected portion of the loop that is inserted between the teeth to effect the "flossing" procedure. Accordingly it is a still further object of the invention to provide a device comprising a closed loop formed to include a length of thread-like material effective for "flossing" the teeth.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device comprising a closed loop of floss the entire length of which may be used until worn out, so that less floss material will be consumed, thereby promoting a general saving of fuel energy through reduction of the amount of floss material that need be produced.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.